Note To Self, I Miss You Terribly
by MyNameIsSt.Jimmy
Summary: A mugle? In Hogwarts! Professor Dumbldores grand daughter comes to Hogwarts to free herself of her broken home. What if a new flame kindles between the two most ulikely people? What if its forbiden? DracoXoc...R&R PLZ!


**Note to Self, I Miss You Terribly**

**Part 1: Vampires will never hurt you**

**"Filthy... They all are." Draco said to himself, scanning the Great Hall and noticeing that there are more mud-bloods than he anticipated, and a hell of alot more than last year. He did hear that this year Professor Dumbledor's grand daughter, Willow, was going to be comeing to Hogwarts as a seventh year. Why she never came earlier, no one new, but it wasn't something Draco, who was now a seventh year himself (a/n: along with everyone else, you get it), would sit and ponder. He wasn't as high profile as the other kids, and honsetly, he didn't care. "Old bat _did_ get lucky a-hundred years ago, I guess." Laughed Todd, the kid sitting next to Draco. "I wonder what house she's gunna be in." Said crab."I think it all matters on how she looks." Said Jack, sitting in front of Todd. "Well, if she's got great looks, and is put is Slythern, then we can have our fun with her", Todd said with a smirk. The five, including Goile, lifted their classes and said, "Agreed" and drank up. Just then the doors swung open and there stood Professor Dumbledor. "Attention everyone. I would like you all to greet my grand daughter Willow Dumbledor." He steped to the side and there she stood. A girl, about seventeen years old, her hair was a bright crimson red and was put in two braids that hung down right above her breasts. She had dark red lipstick on and her eyes where percingly bright green with a dark forest green around the rim of the light green. Her eye make-up was done like an egyptions. She had her ears peirced three times. She wore red and black capris with long chain suspenders and red converse high tops, her legs weren't showing though, she also had white and black checkered socks on, covering the rest her legs. Her shirt was a pruple and black striped tank top and she had dark purple arm warmers on and a purple and black spiked braclet. She was a freak to the other kids, but the only word that came to Draco's mind was 'wow'. "As some of you may know, Willow wasn't born a witch , there fore she is a mugle." **

**Draco felt shocked, everyone did. The grand daughter of the Great Albus Dumbledor, was a mugle. Todd and Jack were to preocupied with her looks, it amused them. "Please", continued Professor Dumbledor, "treat her with great respect and make her feel at home. Now, let the feast begin." The new children where already sorted and they dug in. Willow walked past the Slythern table with her grand father. As she passed the five boys, Todd and her locked eyes. Todd smiled, "Freak!" He yelled at her. Her smirk fadded and she turned her head away. All the boys except Draco laughed. "That was the worst possible thing you could do." He said sarcastically, getting up and following Willow to greet her. He walked up to the table were all the teachers sat, Willow stood next to the teachers table. "Hello Willow. I'm Draco... Draco Malfoy. If your father doesn't mind, I could show you around later?" Willow shook her head, and in a very soft voice she smiled and said "I already have a tourist if you dont mind. And besides, you wouldn't want to be seen with a freak, would you?" Draco looked at her.**

**Her voice suddenly got a little mroe cruel. "I know you Draco, my father tells me almost everything about almost every student... Don't play cute with me. I can't trust a Slytherine that easily. Besides, your friends are bastards." She said and smirked. Draco placed a hand on his chest and acted as though he'd been hit. "That was cruel." He said. She smiled, "Aw... How cute. Go back to your boyfriends and have your feast... And if you or your little friends treat me that way again, I will gladly make sure your life while I'm here is hell." She said, gettin close to him. He whispered in her ear, "How angelic of you." Draco backed away and smirked at her, slowly turning and walking back to his table. The boys laughed as Draco sat back at the table. "Hey, shut up guys." Draco said, smileing. "She isn't even cute!" Todd said, looking at her. Draco laughed, "Look at her", he said, the others followed the order. "She's not ugly." Jack smiled, "She is cute..." He said looking to her thoughtfully. "Yeah", Crab began, "in a vampirish sort of way." All the boys busted out laughing. This is just another new chapter in the Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizadry...**

-----im back but if only for a little bit, for i am going to the 2005 WARPED TOUR! WOOO! any who, please, R&R


End file.
